History of P.I.X.A.L. (Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu)
History A Rocky Start When the Ninja were packing for their quest to the Ancient Pyramid, P.I.X.A.L. told Wu it would be a good idea to try out the Ninjas' new combat vehicles. Once she, Wu, and the Ninja went to their new Samurai X Cave 2.0, she showed them their new vehicles such as Dirt Bike, Katana 4x4, and Land Bounty. Once the Ninja left, P.I.X.A.L. questions if they even brought their luggage. The News Never Sleeps When the Elemental Cobras began to attack Ninjago City, P.I.X.A.L. showed up in her Samurai Mech and fought them off. Ninja vs Lava P.I.X.A.L. arrives in the ShuriCopter to save the Ninja from the Pyramids destruction and later tells them that Lil' Nelson told Wu that they were trapped in the Ancient Pyramid and Pyro Vipers invasion at Ninjago city and then free the Ninja from their chains. Under Siege After Wu tells the story, Cole, Jay, Kai, and P.I.X.A.L. ask questions, but before Wu could answer all of them, they here noise outside and realize Aspheera is on her way. Cole asks about the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and using logic, P.I.X.A.L. thought the second scroll would be with an archeologist, so he contacts Lloyd, Zane, and Nya to find Clutch Powers. P.I.X.A.L. activates the defensive systems for the Monastery, but Aspheera banishes them and the Fire Fang obliterates the door causing them to retreat to the Underground Base. When they realize they cannot escape, Kai blames Wu for their troubles, and Cole tries to comfort him, but he walks away. Jay then asks P.I.X.A.L. if she has a backup plan, and she reveals an unfinished Titan Mech. They then begin to work on it to prepare for the worst. When the Pyro Vipers find out their secret hideout, Wu believes he should face them alone, but Kai apologies to Wu and promises they will face Aspheera as a team. The Explorers Club P.I.X.A.L. continues to work on the Titan Mech along with Jay and Kai. Vengeance is Mine! The Pyro Vipers break the door to the Underground Base, but they are unable to find Wu until Jays gives their hideout by sneezing. Before Aspheera could do any harm, P.I.X.A.L. uses the Titan Mech to defend the Ninja and Wu. Despite this, Aspheera uses her staff to send rocks to the mech, ultimately destroying it, and allowing Aspheera to hold the Ninja hostage until Lloyd, Nya, and Zane arrive with the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. A lengthy battle ensues with the Ninja having the change to possess the Scroll when it falls into his hands. Eventually, Zane gets the Scroll and freezes the Pyro Vipers. Before Zane gave back the Scroll to Wu, Aspheera's arm manages to get free and she attempts to zap Wu, but Zane saved his master by pushing Wu of the way causing him to be hit and be seemingly destroyed. A Cold Goodbye P.I.X.A.L. has a nightmare of the moment of Zane's disappearance, as the Ninja come running in and comfort her on their shared loss. Very soon, Wu comes in and tells her and the Ninja that Zane is alive, to her relief. Wu explained that Aspheera really banished Zane to the Never-Realm however, Wu won't let the Ninja come since its location is remote. Despite this, Lloyd steals the Traveler's Tea, and the Ninja head to the Underground Base where they spot Wu holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. A lengthy battle occurs as both sides were fighting for the Traveler's Tea. This gave the Ninja no choice, but to tie Wu up and place a mouthpiece over him. In the end, the Ninja headed inside the Land Bounty while P.I.X.A.L. stood outside and zapped the vehicle into the Never-Realm. The Absolute Worst When her ground-penetrating radar around Kryptarium Prison went off, P.I.X.A.L. investigates and learns that The Mechanic, Ultra Violet, and Fugi-Dove were attempting to escape before she easily arrests them, and has them put back in Kryptarium. The Message P.I.X.A.L. makes a cameo during Zane's message. The Kaiju Protocol P.I.X.A.L. and Wu try to open a portal to the Never-Realm using an advanced version of Traveler's Tea, however, the Never-Realm is the most distant and unreachable realm. Instead, they accidentally open a pathway to the Departed Realm, releasing the Preeminent in Ninjago City. P.I.X.A.L., as Samurai X, faces off against the beast. Eventually, the mech breaks and P.I.X.A.L nearly sacrifices herself to stop the Preeminent. Wu desperately warns P.I.X.A.L to not to do so, as it would destroy her. She charges up the mech anyways, using a nearby power cord and defeats the Preeminent. After, P.I.X.A.L. appears to be alright, and they return the monstrous, formerly Cursed Realm back to the Departed Realm. However, they use up all of the tea, which means that they cannot reach the Ninja. A Fragile Hope She doesn't appear but is mentioned by Lloyd, as when discovering Zane was the Ice Emperor, Lloyd tried to get through to him by bringing up P.I.X.A.L.. However, Zane lost his memories and didn't recall her. Awakenings P.I.X.A.L. is seen in Zane's memories when they return and he breaks away from his identity as the Ice Emperor. P.I.X.A.L. interrupted Wu's thoughts, bringing him out to investigate a mysterious portal that suddenly appeared. Once they realized it was the Ninja, she and Wu were overjoyed to see the ninja again. However, P.I.X.A.L. was very overjoyed to see Zane again and happily embraced her companion. Category:History Category:2019 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu